Not Nothin'
by Megz
Summary: C&M: A different kind of future.
1. Suspecting Not Accepting

Not Nothin'  
Chapter One: Suspecting Not Accepting  
This is an intro - a beginner to the real story, which starts in Chapter 2.  
  
May 2001  
Monica turned and stood in the doorway of the apartment and stared blankly at Chandler. She set her suitcase down.  
"So what are you saying?" Chandler asked.  
"I don't know," Monica quietly told him.  
"Just because I'm a little concerned about our wedding, you don't think we should have one," Chandler stated.  
Monica frowned angrily, "Chandler, this isn't a little concerned, you've gone all 'Chandler' on me, and all commitment scared!"  
"I just am freaking out a little at the image of being a husband," Chandler shot back.  
"Maybe you're freaking out at the image of being my husband," Monica said fighting tears.  
"No, that's not true," Chandler sighed, and looked away.  
"Whatever, Chandler, I can't deal with this, especially, four days before our wedding," Monica murmured.  
"I'm sorry," Chandler said, dejected, "Do you think we should get married?"  
Monica felt a tear trickle down her face, "Yeah, I do, but I don't want to marry someone who has doubts!"  
Chandler looked back at her quickly, "Everyone has doubts four days before they get married!"   
"I don't have doubts," Monica cried, "Well, I didn't before we started this conversation. Now, I'm thinking we shouldn't get married at all!"  
Chandler froze, "Fine, if you don't want to marry me, that's fine!"  
"You'd give up on this so quickly?" Monica yelled. "I don't need a husband like that."  
"So, what are you saying, Monica?" Chandler asked loudly.  
"I'm saying good-bye," Monica said quietly and walked out the door and into the hall. Chandler stood motionless in the apartment, confused and miserable.  
  
September 2001  
Monica sat on her couch, in her nice apartment. She looked around, the curtains hung beautifully, the couches were clean and white, and the large television was perfectly positioned in the corner of the room. She looked down at her nice dress and fancy red shoes. She hated to admit it, but she enjoyed having a rich fiancé.  
Dylan entered the apartment and smiled when he saw Monica, "Hey there."  
"Hi honey, how was your parents' house?" She asked as she walked up to him and gave him a kiss.  
"Boring, but it always is," he smiled. "They're boring people."  
"How do you like my dress?" Monica asked him.  
"It's nice," he said, "Now, where's my tuxedo, the dinner starts in half an hour."  
"What is this dinner for anyway?" Monica said, puzzled.  
"Our engagement, of course," he said.  
"I don't know any of these people," Monica unhappily whispered.  
"Did you send out the wedding invitations?" Dylan asked, grabbing a glass of wine.  
"Um, yeah, can you just check over the list?" Monica asked. "Make sure I didn't miss anyone."  
"I'm sure you didn't, you're perfect," he said smiling, as she handed him the list.  
"Who's Joseph Tribianni?" He asked.  
"Oh, an old friend from when I lived in the Village," Monica told him, fondly remembering Joey. She hadn't seen any of her friends in over a month. She never imagined that they'd remind her of Chandler so much.  
Dylan kept skimming the list, "And I'm guessing so are Rachel Green, Phoebe Buffay, and Chandler Bing?"  
Monica frowned, "I'm not sure if I should invite Chandler Bing."  
"Why?" Dylan said, then he realised, "Oh, is he the guy you broke up with the week before we met?"  
"I almost married him," Monica miserably stated.  
"Wow," Dylan said, "I didn't know that." He paused, "Invite him, I don't care."  
Monica thought for a second, then smiled, "Okay, I will. Now, go get your tux on, we're going to be late."  
  
Chandler opened the door to his apartment, an apartment he once shared with Monica. Phoebe and Rachel sat at the kitchen table.  
"Hey, ladies," Chandler said, placing his gym bag on the table.  
"Chandler Bing, at the gym," Rachel grinned, "You've been there like twice a week now, since like, May."  
"Keeps me busy," Chandler said, half smiling.  
"Good thing you're in a pleasant mood," Phoebe said.  
"Why?" Chandler asked, sitting across from the girls.  
"Monica's wedding invitations came today," Rachel said, frowning.  
"Monica is getting married?" Chandler enquired in disbelief.  
Phoebe nodded, "Yeah, she called us last week and told us. But, if you don't go, none of us will go."  
Chandler ignored her, "Is it to that Dylan guy she's been seeing?"  
Rachel sighed, "Yeah, I think they're rushing into it."  
"Chandler," Phoebe said quickly, "she's only doing this because she thinks it's the best way to get over you."  
"She said that?" Chandler said, frowning.  
"No," Phoebe mumbled, "But it's pretty obvious."  
"When's the wedding?" Chandler asked, leaning back in his chair.  
"Three weeks," Rachel sympathetically said.  
"Fine, we'll go, she's our friend, show her support, okay?" Chandler said and got up and went into his room.  
Phoebe glanced at Rachel who silently shook her head in doubt.   
  
October 2001  
Joey and Rachel entered the chapel, with Chandler and Phoebe in tow.   
Rachel looked around, "It's so beautiful."  
"It's small," Joey pointed out.  
"They wanted to get married in a quiet service," Phoebe said, glancing to Chandler for his reaction.  
"Isn't the guy loaded, though?" Joey asked.  
"Joey," Rachel said, hitting him with her purse.  
"Where's Ross?" Chandler asked, looking around.  
"He's in the bridal room with Monica and their parents," Rachel told him.  
Chandler turned and walked out of the chapel. He walked down the hall as Ross emerged from the room.  
Ross smiled at Chandler, "Hey, man, how are you?"  
Chandler nervously spoke, "Fine, is Monica in there?"  
Ross nodded "But, come on, do you think you should see her?"  
"I'm happy for her," Chandler tried to sound as convincing as possible. "Come on, I haven't seen her since she moved her stuff out, at least let me go congratulate her."   
Ross moved away from the door and watched cautiously as Chandler entered.  
Monica turned around when she heard the door open. She was wearing a full-length fancy white dress. It looked very expensive.  
"Chandler," she said as she stood up, "You're here," she smiled.  
"Hey, you look amazing," Chandler told her, grinning.  
She was beaming, "Thank you. How are you?" She asked, uncertain, biting her lip.  
"Fine, I suppose," Chandler said, he walked closer to Monica. "Miserable, actually."  
Monica sighed, "I'm sorry. You didn't have to come to my wedding."  
"I want only good things for you," Chandler told her. "I want you to get married, be happy, have children, grow old, have grandchildren, and not have a single regret in the world."  
Monica smiled politely, "That's sweet. I want you to be happy, too."  
"I will be, once I move on," Chandler said.  
"Do you have any regrets?" Monica asked.  
"More than I can count, the biggest, letting you walk out," Chandler frowned. "Maybe it's for the best, now though."  
"I guess so," Monica said, holding back tears.  
"I love you, Monica, and I always have. You will always be the best years of my life," Chandler said, putting his hands in his pockets. "But, now, it's time for you to get everything you deserve that I can't give you."  
Monica rushed up to Chandler and gave him a hug, "I love you, too. Without you there, as my friend at least, it's been awful."  
"Monica, I am always here for you, and you know it, okay?" Chandler said, putting his arm around her. He spoke quickly, to keep tears back, "Now go get married. Be happy."  
"Thank you," Monica said, and kissed him on the cheek. "Can I tell you something I haven't told anyone?"   
"Of course," Chandler said.  
"I haven't told Dylan, because I thought it would be best to wait until after the wedding," Monica said. She paused, "I'm pregnant."  
Chandler stepped back, "Wow."  
"I am sure he'll be happy, but I don't want him to think he has to marry me, unless he wants to," Monica frowned.  
"Monica, that's so great," Chandler said quietly.  
Monica thought for a moment then said, "If I had been pregnant before our wedding, would you have still had doubts?"  
Chandler was taken aback, "I don't know."  
Monica frowned, "Okay, that's all I needed to know. I'm sure now."  
Rachel entered the room, "Hey." She stopped when she saw Monica and Chandler. She looked to Chandler then to Monica and smiled, "Ready, Mon? They're waiting."  
"Of Course," Monica smiled and followed Rachel out of the room.   
She turned back and smiled at Chandler, "You will always be the best years of my life, too." She walked away.  
  
April 2002  
Monica knocked on the door, not fully sure of what she was doing. She fidgeted nervously with her hands and looked down to her 7-month pregnant belly. She felt ridiculous.  
The door swung open and a tall redheaded woman answered, "Can I help you?"  
Monica, puzzled, said, "Is Chandler here?"  
The woman turned and called out, "Chandler, there's some woman here for you."  
"Who is it?" Chandlers voice rang from the bedroom. Monica felt unwanted.  
"I don't know, some brunette," the woman said and glanced over Monica, "She's pregnant."  
Chandler, seated in the bedroom reading, jumped up, he knew exactly who it was. He entered the living room quickly and rushed to the door. "Monica, what's going on, is everything okay?"  
Monica nodded, "I'm fine, if you're busy, I'll call you later." She started to leave.  
"No wait, Mon," Chandler said and followed her into the hall. He turned back to the woman, Danielle, "Give us a minute, okay?"  
Monica sat on the step, "I just wanted to know if you wanted to go for dinner with Dylan and I, I rarely get to see you or anyone else, I just thought you might want to come and bring Joey or Rachel or something."  
Chandler smiled, and sat next to her, "That's awfully nice of you, Monica."  
"Or you can bring your girlfriend," Monica tried to sound as non-jealous as possible.  
"Are you jealous?" Chandler asked, grinning.  
Monica tried not to smile, "No."  
"You're happily married, and you're not jealous." Chandler laughed.  
"I'm not jealous," Monica playfully hit Chandler.  
Chandler laughed, "Of course I'll come, but I'll bring Rachel."  
"Okay," Monica smiled, "Good."  
  
Chandler sat across the table from Monica and Dylan, and next to Rachel who was giggling and gushing over Monica's unborn child.  
Monica laughed, "Rachel, do you want to raise my child, you seem to know exactly how to dress it."  
"No, I just want to dress it," Rachel told her, laughing.  
"Yes, we decided to buy Rachel a baby that you can dress, but doesn't need to be fed or changed for her birthday" Chandler said, smiling, "We bought her a cabbage patch doll." Rachel roller her eyes and giggled.  
Monica laughed, and looked to Dylan who looked bored. "Dylan bought a really fancy crib for the baby."  
Dylan nodded politely, "Yeah." He stood up, "I'm just going to use the washroom." He set down his napkin and left the table.  
"He likes this restaurant a lot," Monica said. "He comes here all the time on business meetings."  
Chandler stood up, "You know what, all this chatting and drinking, I've got to use the men's room, too." He left the table.  
Monica leaned in, "So he's got a girlfriend?"   
Rachel nodded and took a sip of her drink, "Yeah, she's kinda bitchy, she's been staying a lot lately."  
"Oh," Monica said, "Are they really serious?"  
"Not really," Rachel said, "but he talked non-stop about you all day."  
"Really?" Monica asked.  
"Yeah, he adores you, Mon, he always has," Rachel told her carefully, "You know the day of your wedding, he was going to come tell you he wanted you back, but when you said you were pregnant he realised how nuts he was."  
Monica was shocked, "I wanted him back, until I thought I was pregnant, then all of a sudden I was getting married."  
"Well, you're happy now, hey?" Rachel said.  
"Of course," Monica smiled, unsure.  
Chandler exited the men's washroom, having not seen Dylan in there; he walked down to where the pay phones were, adjacent from the washrooms. He saw Dylan talking into one. Chandler was about to say something, but listened for a moment.  
Dylan talked quietly, but Chandler could hear every word, "I'm at dinner with my wife and her dull friends." He paused, "no I can't come by tonight, but I'll come tomorrow at lunch. Maybe you can wear that new red lingerie I bought you. Monica won't suspect anything; she's having lunch with her parents and brother tomorrow."  
Chandler was stunned; he quietly walked away, unnoticed and quickly back to the table.  
"Monica, can I talk to you for a second? It's kind of important," Chandler said. She nodded, looked at him confused and followed him to the entrance of the restaurant.  
"What is it?" she asked.  
"I think Dylan is cheating on you," Chandler said tenderly.  
Monica went silent and her eyes closed for a moment, she opened them and harshly spoke, "You're lying."  
"Mon, I'm not lying," Chandler said forcefully. "I care about you, and I don't think you should be with this guy."  
"I'm married to him!" Monica almost yelled. "I trust him, he's not fooling around."  
"Monica, please, listen to me," Chandler tried to say.  
Monica stepped back, "You just lost a friend." She stormed off, when she reached the table Dylan was just starting to sit back down. "Don't bother, come on, we're leaving." Monica said and grabbed her purse.  
Chandler came rushing to the table, "Monica, wait." Chandler grabbed her arm.  
Dylan frowned, and stood up, "What's going on?"  
Monica glared back at Chandler, "Nothing."  
Rachel looked to Chandler, "Is everyone okay?"  
Chandler ignored Rachel and Dylan, "Monica, listen to me."  
Dylan pulled Chandler's hand off Monica's arm and pushed him away, "Come on, Monica."   
Rachel started to question Chandler, as he watched them hopelessly walked away.  
  
May 2002  
Chandler was in the kitchen reading a book and calmly drinking wine when he heard a knock on the door. He sighed and stood up, frustrated by being disturbed during his book reading.  
Rachel grinned at him when he opened the door, "Hi, Chandler."   
"What's with the cheesy grin?" he asked.  
She followed him into the living room, "Nothing, just thought you might like some company."  
"Okay," Chandler said confused. Then he realised, "Oh, I know why you're here."  
"You do?" She asked innocently.  
"Today would have been my one year wedding anniversary, had I gotten married to Monica," Chandler told her.  
"Okay, fine, you got me, but I'm being nice," Rachel stated. "When was the last time you talked to her?"  
"Um, the day after that dinner last month," Chandler miserably said.  
Rachel quickly changed the subject, "So, I think I'll hang around here tonight."  
Chandler smiled, "Thank you. Didn't you have a date anyway?"  
"Yeah, but that fell through," Rachel said, turning on the TV. "Where's what's her face?"  
"Danielle?" Chandler said puzzled, "Don't you guys think she's a bitch?"  
"Yeah, we do," Rachel smiled, "But remember I'm nice."  
"Right," Chandler laughed, "Yeah, I broke up with her."  
Rachel quickly asked, "Why?"  
"Because my best friends thinks she's a bitch," Chandler said.  
"She really was," Rachel said. She looked at her watch, "I'm hungry, you?"  
"Yeah, I guess, want me to go get some pizza?" Chandler said, starting to stand up.  
Rachel jumped up, "No, I'll go get it."  
"Wow, Rach, I'm impressed, you're being awfully nice," Chandler said and leaned back.  
"Yeah, well that and the new server guy is so hot," Rachel giggled. Chandler shook his head in disgust and she ran out of the apartment.  
She had been gone ten minutes, when there was another knock at the door, Chandler yelled, "Come in, Rach. I'm not getting up."  
The door opened and Chandler looked up, Monica stood, with tear streaks down her face, one hand on her pregnant stomach.  
Chandler was speechless, he moved towards her. Monica spoke, between tears, "You were right."  
"What?" Chandler was confused.  
"He was cheating on me," Monica cried. She walked up to Chandler and buried her face in his chest; he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Remember this is just the set-up. This isn't even the story yet! Okay, so like feedback, please!  
  
The title is from Stroke 9's song, "Not Nothin'"; also, all the chapter titles will consist of lines from this song  
Lyrics:  
Hello I'm sitting here  
thinking and writing  
writing and talking  
without you  
  
situated in the corner of the corner  
so far from nothing  
suspecting not accepting  
that it's true  
it really hits me when I'm  
walking into the market  
I hear things I used to say  
is it wrong to be here anyway  
  
fade away  
what was I thinking when I thought I could make you stay  
what was I thinking when I thought I was right  
not nothin'  
  
I'm on to something here  
It's all becoming clear  
clearly confusing  
less than amusing  
castrated like a corpse to a coroner  
so close to nothing  
forgetful not regretful  
of what I am  
  
it really hits me when I'm  
hanging with other monkeys  
thinking of shit to say  
is it wrong to be here anyway  
  
fade away  
what was I thinking when I thought I could make you stay  
what was I thinking when I thought I was right  
not nothin'  
  
I'm on to something  
It's something I'm on to  
but it's really nothing  
  



	2. Things I Used To Say

Not Nothin'  
Chapter Two: Things I Used To Say  
  
October 5, 2002:  
Monica walked, carrying the baby, through the apartment door. It was late afternoon. "Hello?" She called out, "We're home."  
"Hey, what's up?" Chandler called from the bedroom.  
"I just took Nicky to Dylan's house," Monica said as she pulled her daughter out of the carriage and walked towards the bedroom.  
Chandler came out, smiling, he took the baby from Monica, "Hello, gorgeous."   
Monica sat on the couch, "Well, at least he was partially nice to me this time."  
Chandler looked from the baby to Monica, "That's good."  
"He thinks you and I are back together and you're going to raise his child," Monica frowned; she waited for Chandler's response.  
"He's unstable, Mon, crazy, I think we should make sure Nicky never sees him again," Chandler told her, smiling.  
"You know he's not crazy," Monica smiled back. "You just don't like him."  
"He cheated on one of my best friends," Chandler assured her.  
Monica looked to Nicole, who was busily messing with Chandler's shirt. She was still watching them ten minutes later, when there was a knock at the door. She jumped up, "I'll get it."  
She opened the door to reveal a grinning couple, "Hello," the man said.  
Monica looked to the couple, puzzled, "Do we know you?"   
"We used to live downstairs a couple of years ago," the woman pleasantly said, "I'm Cory and this is Brett.  
"Oh, yeah, I remember you," Monica said, "Can I help you with anything?"  
"Well actually, we moved back yesterday, and since we haven't lived here since February of last year, we don't know the superintendents new pager number, we figured you'd have it," Brett told her.  
"Oh of course, hold on, come in," Monica said walking into the kitchen. The couple followed her in.  
Chandler stood up, "Hello."  
"Chandler, this is Brett and Cory, remember from downstairs," Monica told him looking for the number.  
Cory grinned and went over to Chandler, "Oh you guys are married now, I forgot you were engaged when we left," Cory eagerly said when she saw the baby, before either Chandler or Monica could react she continued, "And this must be your daughter."  
Chandler anxiously looked to Monica, as Cory smiled at the baby. He quickly said, "Yeah this is Nicole."  
"Well she's beautiful," Brett amiably said.  
"Thanks," Monica said and she handed him a piece of paper, "Here it is."  
Cory and Brett walked out the door, "Thank you."  
Monica closed the door behind them, "Well, that was uncomfortable."  
"I know," Chandler agreed.   
Monica nervously glanced away and went out onto the balcony. Chandler followed her, still carrying Nicole. Monica sat down in a chair and Chandler passed Nicole to her.  
"Hi, honey," she said to the smiling baby. She pointed to the city, "This is New York, your home. You'll grow up here, go to school here, meet someone special, marry him, then start your own family with him."  
"Wow, you have her whole life planned out," Chandler sat next to her.  
"She's going to be perfect," Monica beamed. "I'm already so proud of her."  
"Plus, she won't have to work her way through college," Chandler added. Monica looked at him questionably, he continued, "Her father can pay her way through school."  
"I guess so," Monica said. "He hates me."  
"I don't understand why," Chandler told her.  
"Because I took off, moved in with my ex-fiancé, and rarely let him see his child," Monica miserably muttered.   
"It's his own fault, he didn't realise how perfect you are," Chandler tried to make her feel better.  
Monica smiled hopelessly, they both jumped as Joey stepped out onto the balcony, grinning. "Hey, guys."  
"Hey, Joe," they both said. Joey went straight to Nicole, "Hey Nick, want to go for pizza?"  
"Pizza?" Chandler said, "Joe, she's like 4 months old."  
"Rach, Phoebe and me are going, we want to take the baby," Joey told them, pleasantly.  
"And not us?" Monica asked, smirked.  
"No, you guys deserve a break," Joey told them.  
"Fine," Monica agreed.  
"Okay, I'll go get her stuff," Chandler said and stepped back inside the apartment.  
Joey turned to Monica, "So, how are you guys?"  
"We're great," Monica said sincerely.  
"You know Chandler adores that kid, as if it was his own," Joey said, affectionately touching Nicole's face.  
"Yeah, he's great with her," Monica whispered. "A real father figure." She tried to hold back tears, "I'm grateful to have her, but what if Chandler and I had stayed together, we would have our own child, one that didn't have to do with that egotistical moron."  
Joey sighed, "Well, things don't always work out the way you plan them."   
Chandler came back outside, "Joe, make sure you have her back by seven."  
"She can stay with us," Joey smiled, "Our first big babysitting job."  
Monica frowned, but Chandler nodded, "Okay, make sure if she needs her mom, you get your ass right across the hall."  
  
Three hours later Chandler and Monica were seated on the floor in front of the couch, laughing.  
"Do you remember when we went to the zoo?" Chandler laughed, "And we were still hiding our relationship and we were kissing next to the bird house thing."  
Monica chuckled, "And we noticed there was a news camera doing a story on like the peacock or something, so we paid them to not use the footage with us kissing in the background, because we were so scared of who would see it."  
Chandler tittered, "That was funny."  
"Remember when you asked me to marry you because you were sorry?" Monica smiled.  
"Remember when we played tennis with Doug, and you wouldn't let them win?" Chandler grinned.  
"Remember when we couldn't get our stupid picture taken for the paper and Joey had to do it?" Monica said, and they both erupted in laughter.  
They paused for a moment, "Remember when I proposed?" Chandler seriously stated.  
"I actually proposed," Monica told him.  
"No, I said the actual words, you couldn't get them out," Chandler pleasantly said.  
Monica frowned, "Remember when we broke up?"  
"Of course," Chandler said, "Worst day of my life."  
"We were so stupid," Monica started to cry.  
"Oh, Mon, don't cry," Chandler said, wiping the tear off her face.  
"I wish we hadn't," Monica told him.  
Chandler put his arm around her, "I know. Me too." She snuggled up to him.  
"Do you think we'll get back together," Monica carefully asked.   
"Maybe," Chandler kissed her forehead. She looked up at him and sat straight up. He turned to look at her, and put his hands up to her face. She quickly leaned in and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
Monica emerged from Chandler's bedroom, tying her robe; she hurriedly walked to the door. Someone had knocked on it and woken her up, thinking it was Joey or Rachel she was quickly moving to the door. She opened the door and Dylan stood on the other side of it.  
"Hi, Monica," he mumbled.   
"Hi," she glared at him, "What do you want?"  
"To drop off these," he handed her a stack of paper, "We're officially divorced."  
"Just like that?" Monica asked, in disbelief, "Wasn't that quick?"   
"Well we had nothing to divide between us," Dylan calmly said.  
"Our daughter?" Monica angrily said.  
Chandler emerged from the bedroom, and walked to the door, "What's going on?"  
"I'm divorced," Monica told him.  
Chandler folded his arms and Dylan glowered at him.  
"Is Nicky even here?" Dylan asked.   
"No," Monica told him.  
"It's 9am, where is she?" he asked.  
"With Rachel and Joey," Monica informed him.  
"Tell her I say 'hi'," Dylan muttered then stormed off down the hall.  
Monica didn't even close the door behind him. She just turned and smiled to Chandler, "I'm divorced I'm so glad," she laughed.  
"Good!" Chandler smiled too. He was trying to figure out a way to ask her how she felt about the night before, when she closed the gap between them and kissed him passionately.  
"Good morning, Chandler," she said. He slowly smiled.  
  
February 2003:  
Monica entered Central Perk carrying Nicole. Rachel, Joey and Ross were seated on the couch.  
"Hey, guys," she said, with a tone of sadness. "Have you seen Chandler?"  
They all shook their heads, Ross spoke first, "No, he said he was coming here after work, but I guess he's not done yet."  
"Well, tell him I am at Dylan's with Nicky, okay?" Monica told them.  
"Is everything alright?" Rachel asked.  
"I just wanted to tell him something before I went," Monica smiled slightly, "We're going to be late, bye guys."  
Monica walked outside of Central Perk and started to rush down the street. Chandler was walking in the opposite direction and waved.  
She smiled, relieved, "Hey!"  
"Hey girls, how's your day?" Chandler put his arm around Monica and kissed her cheek.  
"We're good, we're going to Dylan's house," she miserably said.  
He rolled his eyes, "Oh fun." He sarcastically said.  
"Um, I have something I need to tell you, and I don't know how you'll react," Monica warily said.  
"Go ahead I'm prepared," he pleasantly said.  
Nicole pointed Chandler, and they both looked at her, "Dada." She grinned and giggled.  
Monica screamed, "Did she just talk?"  
Chandler broke into a wide smile, "I think so!"  
"Nicky, did you just talk?" Monica asked her.  
Chandler laughed, "I can't believe it!"  
Monica's smile quickly faded, "She called you Dada."  
"Oh, Mon," Chandler stopped grinning, "It's okay, she knows I'm not a Dad."  
Monica smiled at Nicole and handed her to Chandler. "Well, actually, Chandler, I think I'm pregnant, again." Monica sighed.  
"Again?" Chandler smiled, "Is it mine?"  
She hit him, playfully, "Of course, you idiot."  
Chandler leaned in and kissed her, "I love you."  
Monica was taken back by the words, "I love you."  
Nicole squealed, and Chandler handed her back to Monica. He had tears in his eyes, "Go take her to see her Dad."  
Chandler kissed them both then rushed off down the street "I've got to go tell everyone," he yelled. Monica smiled to herself, then to Nicole and kept walking.  
  
She opened the door to Dylan's house and yelled, "Dylan, you here?"  
Dylan came walking down the stairs, "Hey."  
"How are you?" Monica politely asked.  
"Fine," he said, Monica didn't believe him. She set Nicole down on the couch and handed her a toy.  
Monica went to the kitchen, "I'm going to get her some juice."  
"Okay," Dylan said and walked over to Nicole, he stood silently looking at her for a moment, and then looked to Monica who was smiling as she poured juice. "Why are you so happy?"  
"No reason," Monica said trying to contain her smile.  
Dylan walked over to her, "What's going on?"  
"I'm pregnant," Monica couldn't stop from saying it.  
"Wow, you're super fertile," Dylan sarcastically said.  
She stared at him meanly, "Thanks for the support, Dylan."  
"Who's the father?" Dylan asked, putting his hands in his pockets.  
Monica frowned, "Chandler is, you moron. Why?"  
"I thought maybe you were sleeping around," Dylan shrugged.  
Monica coldly said, "I'm not you."  
"I'm so glad I'm not married to you anymore," Dylan shot back. "I was only cheating because I thought you were using me to get over Chandler."  
"Using you?" Monica yelled. She opened the garbage to throw away the empty juice container. The garbage was filled with empty beer bottles. She looked at Dylan, "You're drunk."  
"No I'm not," Dylan angrily said.  
Nicole started crying. Monica walked over to her and handed her the juice.  
Dylan rushed up to Monica, "You're going to take Nicole away from me."  
"Why would I do that?" Monica asked, crossing her arms.  
"Because you and Chandler are going to start a new life, and take off with her and your kid," Dylan said, scowling.   
"You don't care about Nicky, anyway, I have to force you to see her," Monica yelled.  
Nicole started crying louder. Monica sat next to her, "You didn't even come to the hospital!"  
Dylan opened his mouth to speak, but Monica continued, "You weren't there when she started to crawl, you weren't there when I was awake every night at 3am when she woke up. You weren't there when she had her first doctors check-up, and most importantly, you weren't there when she said her first word!" Monica's eyes were full of tears, "But you know who was?"  
Dylan knew, and Monica didn't have to tell him.   
Dylan felt extreme guilt, then became really angry, he grabbed Monica's arm tightly.  
"Dylan, let go," Monica panicked.  
"No," he muttered, he pulled her away from Nicole, who was bawling.  
"Dylan, please," Monica said, scared. He pulled her to the stop of the stairs that lead to the basement. Monica was screaming, Dylan looked at her in disgust, he held her out over the top of the stairs and Monica tightly closed her eyes. He pushed her.  
Moment's later, she lay, scared, at the bottom of the stairs in pain. She heard Dylan walk away and storm out the front door, as the door slammed, Monica heard Nicole crying.  
"Nicole!" Monica yelled out. She couldn't stand up, so she pulled out her cell phone from her pocket and dialled 911.  
  
Rachel entered the apartment, followed by Phoebe.  
Chandler was in the kitchen, making supper, "Hey."  
"How's the father to be?" Phoebe asked.  
"Bored, waiting for Mon and Nicky to get home," Chandler said.  
Phoebe sat down at the table, "So, what are you guys going to do?"  
Chandler looked at her confused, "Do with what?"  
"Like get married," Phoebe said.  
Rachel sat down, "Yeah do you think you will now?"  
"I don't know," Chandler said, turning back to the food. "I'm not sure."  
"Don't tell me you're going to mess this up, again." Phoebe sighed.  
"No, I won't," Chandler turned back to them, "I can't believe I'm so excited about having a kid."  
Phoebe and Rachel smiled at him, as the phone rang.   
"I'll get it," Rachel said. She picked up the phone, "Hello?" Her smiled faded, "Okay, is she alright?" Chandler and Phoebe both looked at her questioningly. "Okay, good, thanks. And Nicole? Okay." She hung up.  
"Monica and Nicky are at the hospital, Dylan pushed Monica down the stairs," Rachel uneasily told them.  
Chandler went pale, "What about the baby?"  
Rachel shook her head, fighting tears, "I don't know."  
Phoebe stood up, "Come on, let's go."  
  
TO BE CONTIUNED  
  
I'd like to send all my condolences to all those who were killed during the awful events this past Tuesday. Please donate money to the red cross. Thank you. 


	3. I'm On To Something Here

Not Nothin'  
Chapter Three: I'm On To Something Here  
  
"Chandler," Monica smiled as he entered the hospital room, she looked at him weakly.  
"Are you alright?" Chandler asked, panicked.  
"Yeah, where's Nicky?" Monica asked quickly.  
"She's in a room next door with Rachel and Phoebe, she's fine," Chandler told her and sat down in the chair next to her bed.  
Monica nodded, her eyes filled with tears, "Chandler, I was so scared, I thought I'd lost the baby."  
"Did we?" Chandler asked, leaning towards her.  
"No," Monica said happily. She sniffed. "I just really twisted up both my ankles."  
Chandler sighed in relief, "Well, thank God."  
Monica wiped away another tear, "Chandler, what's going to happen to Dylan?"  
"I don't know, should we press charges?" Chandler asked her, picking up her hand.  
Monica started crying heavily, and Chandler leaned closer and kissed her forehead, "I'm sorry, Chandler, I'm just so scared for us right now. Dylan's gone crazy, he won't leave us alone. For God's sakes, we have his kid!"  
"We have your kid," Chandler told her.  
Monica smiled and sniffed, "I have your kid."  
Chandler smiled, fighting tears, he thought for a moment. Then he blurted, "I can adopt her."  
"What?" Monica said, shocked.  
"I can adopt Nicole," Chandler repeated, "Dylan doesn't seem to want anything to do with her; I can become her actual dad."  
"You'd do that?" Monica said, sitting up slightly.   
"I mean, she already calls me Dad," Chandler joked.  
Monica sighed, "That would be great."  
"How are we going to tell him?" Chandler asked, frowning.  
"I can," Monica said.  
"No, Mon, he might hurt you again," Chandler said, gripping her hand tightly.  
Monica nodded, "Where is he now?"   
"He's at his parent's house, under order not to leave the city," Chandler told her.  
"I don't know if he'll agree," Monica warned him, she looked away from him.   
Chandler smiled, "But if he does, then we can get married and have two wonderful children."  
Monica looked right back to him, "You want to get married?"   
"I'm not going to make the same mistake twice," Chandler said.  
She leaned over to him and kissed him, "Chandler, I love you."  
Chandler rested his forehead against hers, "I love you, too."   
  
Chandler knocked on the door of Dylan's parents; Joey was standing by his side.  
Joey folded his arms, "Now what if he beats us up?"  
"At his parents' house?" Chandler said.  
"I'm serious Chandler, he hurt Mon pretty badly, who knows what he'll do to us," Joey frightfully told Chandler.  
"It'll be fine," Chandler said, unsure.  
The door swung open and Dylan stared at Chandler and Joey. He sarcastically said, "Oh good, it's you."  
"Don't think we're pleased to see you," Chandler said to him, bravely.  
"What do you want?" Dylan asked. "To arrest me? I told you, she got all angry with me so I left. She must have tripped."  
"Okay, whatever," Chandler said, "That's not why we're here."  
"What is it then? Do you need money for Nicole?" Dylan said fishing his wallet out of his pocket.  
"Is that all she is to you?" Chandler angrily yelled, "An expense?"  
Dylan rolled his eyes, "We both know that I never see the child, I'm not attached."  
"She's your daughter. She's beautiful, smart and an awesome kid," Joey spoke up.  
"What I want is to adopt her," Chandler spoke calmly.  
"Seriously?" Dylan frowned, crossly. He looked down to Chandler, "I hope you bastards know that the kid is mine, no matter how attached or un-attached I may feel. I don't care what kind of a bitch her mother is."  
Chandler was so angry, he wanted to hit Dylan, but remained silent.  
Dylan smirked, he leaned in really close, "I'm rich; whatever I do to make that woman as miserable as me, I can damn well afford to make it look accidental."  
Joey pushed past Chandler, "You are a complete asshole."  
Chandler held back for a moment, "So I guess you don't want me to adopt Nicole."  
"Would that make Monica happy?" Dylan asked.  
"Yes," Chandler told him.  
"Then no," Dylan smiled. "Like I said, anything can be an accident," he paused, "Including the death of an unborn child."  
Chandler froze and clenched his teeth; he felt a tear form in the corner of his eye. Chandler swung his fist back and hit Dylan, square in the jaw. Dylan fell slightly back and regained balance. He just pushed past Chandler and went to his car parked in the driveway. Dylan jumped in his fancy car and sped off.  
"Can you believe that guy?" Joey turned to Chandler.   
Chandler sat down on porch and started to cry, "No." Then he looked up, "Joey call the police and Rachel and Phoebe; we've got to get Monica out of New York."  
  
Chandler helped Monica into the apartment, "Pack up everything." He then pushed Nicole into the apartment in her stroller.  
Monica nodded, "Okay, and where am I going?"  
Chandler went to the kitchen and started pulling out Nicole's stuff, "Joey, Rachel, you and I are going to New Hampshire."  
"For how long?" Monica asked, miserably.  
"A few months, then, when the baby is born, we can move back," Chandler told her.  
"This is crazy!" Monica yelled, "We're not going anywhere! He can't control us!"  
Chandler grabbed her arm, "Mon, come on, we have to get out of here."  
They both swung around to look at the phone as it rang.   
Monica angrily picked up the phone, "Hello?"   
Dylan's voice came through the phone, "Moving?"  
Monica paused, "What?" She looked to Chandler, who looked at her, puzzled. "How did you know?"  
"I have my ways," Dylan told her, "Listen, you've made my life miserable, and I want to make sure you stay miserable, in New York."  
Monica shuddered, "What do you want?"  
"Just make sure one of you is home, more or less most of the time. I'll be stopping by periodically, and if you guys aren't there, well talk to Chandler, he knows. I have power." He hung up.  
Monica threw the phone down, and started crying, "We have to stay here! He says one of us has to be here because he's going to be coming here sometimes."  
Chandler frowned, "Okay, new plan."  
Monica stared at him questionably, "What?"  
"You go to New Hampshire, I'll stay here," Chandler told her.  
"Are you insane?" Monica screamed, "I'm not going without you."  
Chandler wrapped his arms around her, "You have to."  
Monica pulled back, tears streamed down her face, "I can't!"  
Chandler softly spoke, "Rachel and Joey are going, too." He picked Nicole up and held her closely.  
Monica started crying even more, "No! You can't make me leave, without you! I'm pregnant with your child, Chandler! How can you not be there for that?"  
"You can send me pictures and letters, it's only for a few months," he told her.  
Joey and Rachel entered the apartment. Rachel spoke, "Okay, let's go, we've got a cab waiting."  
Monica went to pick up her bag; Chandler grabbed her hand, "Don't take too much with you, in case he finds out-"  
Monica nodded, "Okay." Chandler handed Nicole to her.  
Rachel frowned, "Wait, Chandler, what are you bringing?"  
Chandler stepped back, "Nothing. I'm staying here."  
Joey and Rachel looked to Monica quickly. Monica put Nicole back in the stroller, "Come on."  
Monica went up to Chandler and kissed him. Then looked deep into his eyes, "Bye."  
"Bye," he said as he leaned down and kissed Nicole's head, "Bye, Nicky."  
  
November 2003:  
Monica, now 9-months pregnant, was snapping a picture of Nicole sitting on the floor playing with a little truck when Rachel came walking into the small house they had rented in New Hampshire.  
"Hey, Rach," Monica said smiling.   
Rachel quickly walked over to her "I've got a package for you," she squealed. The FedEx guy was just outside.  
"Is it from Chandler?" Monica asked. Rachel nodded. Nicole stood up and walked over to Monica and sat in her lap. Monica smiled, "It's from Chandler, Nicky."  
Nicole grinned, and played with the package. She said, in her small, wary voice, "Yes."  
Monica started to take off the packaging; there was a letter and another wrapped box. Rachel sat on the couch and anxiously watched. Nicole walked over to Rachel who pulled her onto the couch. Monica read the letter out loud, "Dear Monica, Dylan's been by once or twice in the past few weeks, as I told you on the phone. Call me when you get this package. Yes or No?" Monica looked to Rachel, who looked back at her puzzled.   
Monica pulled the paper off the box, and flipped it open. Inside was a diamond ring in a jewellery box, with the words 'Marry me' written inside.  
  
Chandler picked up the phone, "Hello?"   
Monica's voice came through the other line, "Are you insane?"  
"Insane?" Chandler asked.  
"Sending a diamond ring through Fed Ex?" she laughed.   
Chandler laughed, "So you got the parcel?"   
"Yes," Monica said happily, "And the answer is 'Yes'."  
  
A few days later, Chandler was seated at his desk at work, when his secretary walked into the office, followed by Dylan.  
Chandler stood up and his secretary spoke, "Chandler, this man insisted on seeing you." She left.  
Dylan walked in and sat across from Chandler, Chandler spoke quickly, "Checking up on us again?"  
Dylan frowned, "No, I just wanted you to know you can adopt Nicky. I haven't seen her in months, anyway."  
Chandler folded his arms, "Well she and Monica are out a lot these days."  
Dylan shook his head, "Don't think I'm so naïve, Chandler. I know Monica and Nicky moved away. I'm not that dumb."  
"Then why didn't you do anything about it?" Chandler stood up.  
Dylan looked towards the ground, "I'm a miserable drunk, and it makes me happy knowing you and Monica are miserable, too." Dylan stood up, "You can adopt Nicky, that's all I wanted to say." He walked out of the office leaving Chandler shocked and speechless.  
  
It was the next morning that Chandler was on the phone and Ross entered the apartment. Chandler hung up, "She's still not answering her phone."  
"Are you packed?" Ross asked quietly.  
"Yeah, she'll be so glad to see us," Chandler smiled as he walked into the kitchen. He looked at Ross, "Dude, is something the matter?"  
Ross sat down at the table, and Chandler sat across from him. Ross paused then spoke, "Dylan's mom called me this morning. He died last night."  
Chandler's face fell and he stared at Ross, "But I talked to him yesterday afternoon."   
"He got really drunk and collapsed outside a bar; he had alcohol poisoning," Ross told him.  
Chandler was devastated, "Well, at least we know for sure Monica can come back now," he said miserably.  
Phoebe entered the apartment, "Hey, guys, are we ready to go?" She saw their sad faces, "What? Is something wrong?"  
"Dylan died," Chandler told her.  
"Whoa, when?" Phoebe asked, setting down her bag.  
"Last night," Ross said.   
Phoebe frowned, "Did anyone get a hold of Monica?"  
"No, they've probably been busy and haven't checked the messages since last night," Ross told her.  
The phone rang almost immediately, Phoebe smiled, "Maybe that's them."   
Chandler reluctantly smiled, "Hopefully. Can you answer it?"  
Phoebe nodded and picked up the phone, "Hello?" Ross and Chandler watched her carefully, She grinned, and replied to the person on the other line, "Oh, hi Joe." Her face grew into a wide grin and she laughed, "Okay, well tell them we're coming to New Hampshire like today," she paused then hung up.  
"So, are Mon and Nicky okay?" Chandler asked, standing up, concerned.  
Phoebe nodded, beaming.  
"What's with the smile, Pheebes?" Chandler asked, smiling in response to her grin.  
Phoebe spoke quickly, "You're a dad."  
Ross stood up, "What?"  
Chandler felt his heart almost stop, "Seriously?"  
"You have a son," Phoebe said, jumping up and down.  
  
Chandler raced down the hallway, after just seeing Rachel, Nicole and Joey. He burst through the door of the hospital room and Monica almost fell out of her bed when she saw him. She was laying in bed holding their son, she had not been told Chandler was coming.  
Monica gasped, "Chandler!"  
He ran up to the bed and kissed her, "Oh my god, I missed you."  
She smiled as tears formed in her eyes, "You're here."  
He looked down to the baby she was holding, "Hi."  
"Chandler, meet your son," Monica told him.  
Chandler took him in his arms, "It's nice to meet you, my son."  
Monica grabbed Chandler's arm, "I can't believe you are here."   
He looked down and saw the ring on her finger, "And we're engaged."  
She laughed, "I know." She paused, "I heard about Dylan."  
Chandler nodded, not taking his eyes off his son, "He's beautiful."   
Monica touched Chandler's face and kissed his cheek, "I know."  
  
To Be Continued . . .   
Thank to the lovely Liz for correcting this fic, even if she thinks it's far fetched - it makes it more interesting, lol! 


End file.
